Persona equivocada
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [SPOILERS OF TRAILER: Félix] Marinette no aguanta más y se confiesa a Adrien. Todo bien, únicamente hay un problema, él no es Adrien.


Luka tenía razón. Marinette sabía que tenía razón, es por eso que terminaron.

No podía olvidar a Adrien.

Lo intentaba, trataba de superar su primer amor, pero no podía. Tal vez, porque lo había abandonado sin si quiera haber luchado. Nunca se confesó y dejo que los años pasaran. Dejó que tres años largos pasaran, dejo que Luka la consolara y la amara y también dejo que lo lastimara. Porque simplemente no podía corresponderle, Adrien seguía en su mente, en su corazón y por eso a pesar de que estaba feliz por sus amigos, una parte de ella se sentía desdichada, otra envidiosa. No quería ser así. No tenía que sentirse así. Pero lo hacía, sabía que fue una mala idea ir a la fiesta porque Adrien y Kagami estarían acaramelados, era obvio, cada vez que enviaba mirada furtiva hacia ellos, podía ver su muestra de afectos: Los besos que jamás le daría a ella, sus confesiones de amor que nunca le daría en su oído.

Quería irse, tenía que irse. Sin Luka la fiesta se convirtió en su tormento, ella sabía que no iría, él necesitaba tiempo solo, muy comprensible. Y ella lo que necesitaba era dejar de atormentarse, dejar de suspirar por un chico que jamás la miraría más allá que como una amiga.

No obstante, estaba harta, cansada, borracha, mareada y dolida. Se sentía desdichada, perdida y triste. Quería dormir y detener sus malos y celosos pensamientos. Estar en una fiesta era para olvidar no para pensar.

Suspiró, bebió mientras el líquido amargo bajaba por su garganta y le hizo provocar que este mas mareada.

Pensó que pedir que la lleven, pero sus amigos estaban con sus respectivas parejas que se sentía mal el hecho de interrumpirle. Pedir un taxi, parecía tan peligroso, se encontraba tan cansada que juraba que se iba a dormir en el auto.

Así que sin meditarlo más, se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa, si tenía suerte encontraría, alguna que no esté ocupada.

Se dirigió a un pequeño pasillo oscuro mientras escuchaba los múltiples besos que se daban en la oscuridad. Ella caminaba sosteniendo las paredes vacías, estaba tan mareada que sentía que su mundo se deslizaba en sus pies, la música fuerte en sus oídos, la hacían perder la poca concentración. En segundos, había entrado a una habitación que pensó que estaba vacía hasta que se encontró derramando la bebida a un invitado.

—Lo siento —juró que su voz le salió borracha. El individuo no dijo nada, aunque el gesto no visto por la chica, daba a inquirir que estaba muy enfadado mientras trataba de sacudirse su prenda superior mojada, pero Marinette dijo todo con su mirada, al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con esos ojos verdes.

No podía confundirlos.

—Adrien... —dejo salir casi como un suspiro.

El tipo, chasqueó su lengua. Otra, pronunció internamente. En fin, al parecer se emborrachaban y lo primero que decían era su nombre de su primo.

Para su mala suerte era parecido, pero ¿Es que acaso en Paris estaban ciegos? El peinado, la ropa. De seguro también eran idiotas.

—Yo no... —Cuando empezó a decirle que no se trataba de él, por enésima vez.

La chica sorpresivamente se le confeso. A Adrien.

Los ojos del aludido se agrandaron, esa fue la primera vez en la noche, que se le confesaba a Adrien. En fin, tenía una novia, y pensó que todos estaban enterados de aquello, debían ser estúpidos si se le confesaba sabiendo ese hecho.

—Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo—expresó, sus ojos azules expresaban su infinito amor y ruego por partes iguales—. Desde que me entregaste el paraguas. Sé que tienes novia, pero ya no puedo más mantenerlo encerrado en mi pecho.

Félix, dejó salir un suspiró incrédulo. ¿Por un paraguas? Esa era la razón más estúpida del mundo ¿Así es como se enamoraba la gente de su primo?

Él era mejor en todos los sentidos y las personas se enamoraban de él por los gestos más idiota del mundo. Eso lo irritó en sobremanera.

Le hizo recordar que todos lo prefieren más a él, que siempre lo miraban a Adrien.

Odiaba a su primo. Lo odiaba.

—Adrien...

Y ella seguía repitiendo su estúpido nombre. Esperando algo que debía saber que era imposible. ¡Tenia novia, carajo! Un chica demasiado lista que se había percatado que no era Adrien, cuando intentó hacerse pasar por él.

Para su desgracia, no le funciono el hecho de robarle todo lo suyo. Porque eso es lo que se había propuesto Félix a su querido primo Adrien.

Robarle todo lo que le pertenecía. Quitarle todo lo que él amaba.

—Adrien...

Félix no quería escuchar el nombre de su primo dirigido a él. Odiaba que lo confundieran, odiaba que lo compararan.

No entendía el porqué de las tantas chicas que estaban muertas por él.

Esa chica era una de ellas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, confesándole al tipo equivocado, su cuerpo tambaleante, completamente borracha, anhelando por un chico que de seguro estaba en otra habitación teniendo sexo con su novia.

Era un estúpida inocente, que seguía repitiendo un nombre, a la persona equivocada.

No aguantando más, Félix trató de largarse de ahí, pero las manos de ella agarraron su ropa levemente empapada impidiendo que se aleje.

—Por favor, di algo —dijo. Su silencio era peor que el hecho que le diga que era su amiga—. Si quieres dime que solo soy una amiga, pero no te vayas de esta forma.

Le hacía parecer insignificante, el hecho de que sus sentimientos no se merezcan ni siquiera, unas gracias. Félix la miró con más interés, al enterarse de que era su amiga.

Arruinar su amistad, no era lo mismo que arruinar su relación sentimental, pero...

—Adrien...

Volvió a repetir su nombre y Félix, en ese instante se decidió, cansado de la repetición incesante por el nombre de su primo, en segundos se encontraba devorando su pequeña boca suya. La encontró suspirando dentro de su boca, danzando con sus lenguas y quitándole todo su aliento.

—Adrien... —volvió a repetir cuando sus bocas se separaron por el aire, Félix volvió a callarla con sus labios, volvió a robarle el aire, mientras ahora la acorralaba por la pared y sus manos recorrían sobre su ropa. Las manos de ella estaban puestas en su cabello despeinándolo, y haciéndolo más parecido a su primo de lo que él quería ser.

Sus manos comenzaron a quitarle su ropa, empezaron a desvestirse mutuamente. Marinette pensaba que estaba en un salvaje sueño en el que por fin probaba sus labios y su piel.

Félix devoraba sus labios cada vez que intentaba decir el nombre de su primo mientras las yemas de sus dedos dejaban ardor en cada caricia que le propiciaba a la muchacha. La misma que fue depositada en la cama y disfrutaba las caricias de su primer amor.

—Es mi primera vez... —No pudo evitar susurrar Marinette, cuando su ropa interior iba a ser bajada.

—Seré cuidadoso —La chica podía jurar que su voz sonó más masculina, más madura y más perversa, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal mientras escuchaba el ruido de la revisión de la mesita de noche y el abrir de un paquete. En cuestión de segundos, sintió un pinchazo debajo de su abdomen, un fuego y luego placer, movió sus caderas instintivamente mientras Adrien lo hacia también.

Se sintió en las nubes, sintió que el alcohol adormecía sus sentidos, que alucinaba. En fin los ojos de Adrien parecían brillaban malvadamente y su sonrisa no se quedaba atrás.

Mas, más profundo. Llegaba él.

Mas, más profundo. Quería sentirlo, sus uñas clavaron con desesperación su espalda, gemidos salieron de sus labios al llegar a la cúspide de placer, al sentir que la torrente de emociones saturaba su pequeño cuerpo.

Fue el sueño más vivido que tuvo.

Eso es lo pensó, antes de despertar y sentir una jaqueca que le ocasionaba un dolor como si alguien aplastara su cerebro y ver a Adrien dormir a su lado desnudo.

No fue un sueño.

Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa, estaba en pánico ¿Que había hecho?

—Adrien... —musitó con un timbre de voz temeroso. Él la miró de reojo y dejó salir una carcajada demasiado extraña que la niña no descifro.

—Estas equivocada... —expresó el chico, poniéndose mas recto en la cama y regalándole una sonrisa extrañamente divertida. Marinette lo sabía y definitivamente no se iba a hacer ilusiones, de seguro fue el alcohol que provoco hacer lo que hicieron, mientras miraba como Adrien se peinaba de un forma que jamás lo ha hecho, su pelo detrás de sus orejas—. No soy Adrien.

—¿Huh? —Logró articular, Marinette, mirándolo fijamente y sintiendo como le fallaba la respiración.

—Soy su primo, Félix.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**¡Hola!**

**¿Ya vieron el tráiler de Félix? Si la repuesta es si ¿Que les pareció Félix? [SPOILER] En mi caso, no quería que sea su gemelo perdido (?) de Adrien, pero a la vez que sea igualito, puede generar muchos malentendido y más, si Félix tiene como "hobbie" vestirse como Adrien. Ahh no se (Si al final revelan que es su hermano gemelo y no su primo, jaja estaria genial) Digo entendería mas porque lo hicieron una copia exacta.**

**En cierto modo es interesante. Tanto, que tengo varias ideas de ese tipo (como esta) XD (Aunque no sé si tiempo)**

**Con este llegue a 1000 fics... 0—0**

**¡Bye Bye!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
